The present disclosure relates to mitral and tricuspid valve repair and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for supporting an adjustable annuloplasty ring.
During a mitral or a tricuspid valve repair, an adjustable annuloplasty ring may be used to return the valve annulus to its natural anatomical shape. The adjustable annuloplasty ring may include an adjustment suture used to adjust the circumference of the annuloplasty ring.
During manufacture, both the annuloplasty ring and its adjustment suture may be subjected to sterilization and heat setting processes. The annuloplasty ring and/or adjustment suture may be placed on a mandrel during these processes. The annuloplasty ring and adjustment suture are then transferred to a support or holder. The support or holder secures the annuloplasty ring and adjustment suture during shipment. The end user may later remove the annuloplasty ring and its adjustment suture from the support. Although some existing annuloplasty ring supports have been adequate thus far, improvements to these supports are desirable.